The First Few Hours
by Luigi021992
Summary: Based off of Super Mario 64 DS follows Mario, Luigi, and Wario before Yoshi wakes up. I have been getting complaints saying there's 120 stars, in the DS version there is 150 stars sorry for the confusion. R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Cake and the Letter **

Dear Mario,  
Please come to the castle, I have baked a cake for you.  
Yours truly,  
Peach

Mario put down the letter and got his hat. "I can't wait to see Peach."  
"I know I'll have Luigi and Yoshi to join." Mario looked around the room. "I have to stop talking to myself."

Luigi walked in the room and said, "Lunch is ready. Oh, are you going somewhere?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to Peach's castle. She made a cake for me." Mario replied.  
"Well, I'll put the food in the refrigerator and you can go see Peach."  
"Why don't you come along too?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you anyway."  
"Ok, let me get ready and put the food in the fridge and let's go." Luigi left the room and put the food in the fridge and grabbed his hat and met Mario outside.  
"I tried finding Yoshi, but I couldn't find him."  
"I was only in the house for thirty seconds."  
"There is a new warp pipe to Yoshi's house."  
"Oh, we better hurry so we're not late." Just then Wario walked in front of the house.  
"What's the hurry? You look like you just got burned by Bowser! Oh wait, you always look like that! Ha Hah Ha!" Wario said.  
Mario and Luigi looked at each other and sighed at Wario's poor sense of humor.  
"We're heading to Peach's castle. She made a cake for Mario." Luigi said.  
"Let me tag along!"  
"NO!" Mario said quickly.  
"Fine, let me join... Or I'll break your arm!"  
"Fine!" Mario and Luigi said in unison.  
"Hah, you fight a overgrown lizard and you get scared by me? You are wimps." Mario was about to insult Wario when the clock struck ten.  
"We're going to be late!" Luigi said, and they all ran towards the nearest tunnel to Peach's castle.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Locked Door**

Mario jumped out of the warp pipe, first followed by Luigi and Wario. In the background a waterfall rumbled hardly, masking the chirping of the birds on the lush green landscape. They walked along the yellow dirt path, not noticing Yoshi on the roof of the castle. As they got closer, Wario who never has been to the castle thought about owning the castle with its marvelous white marble walls and red shingles on the roof. Along each corner held a torrent. They continued walking on the marble bridge and entered the castle. As the wooden door shut, they stood still for a moment noticing the silence in the castle. All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed; "NO ONE'S HOME! NOW GO AWAY! GWA HA HAH!"

Luigi flew to the door and tried to open it; fearful of the voice. Mario, who is used to this kind of thing, knew instantly Bowser was behind this. Wario was ready to fight, but was soon disappointed because nothing came.

"The d-d-door's locked." Luigi said, still recovering from the scare.

"Stop being so scared!" Wario replied, annoyed.

"Don't worry Luigi, it's Bowser, and we'll beat him together. Mario said, reassuring his brother.

"What about me?" Wario said.

"You too." Mario said, reluctantly.

Wario looked around for a minute, and then saw four coins on a risen floor along the red carpeted stairs - two coins on each side.

"My coins! I saw them first!" Wario said, greedily, as he struggled to get the coins and not thinking to use the stairs.

"Wario..." Mario started.

"No! They're mine!" - This went on for another twenty minutes, until he finally gave up.

"Alright, you try, big shot!"

"Alright." Mario simply went up the stairs and grabbed the four yellow coins and handed them to Wario.

"Yeah, well, I was just seeing if you knew how to get them." Wario said, stubbornly.

"I'm glad Waluigi didn't come." Luigi said to his brother.  
A toad who was just sitting in a corner while Wario tried to get the coins.

"Mario!" Toad said, relived.

"Toad, what did Bowser do this time?" Mario said

"He kidnaped Peach and stole all of the power stars. Who's that with you?"

"I believe you know Luigi, and this is Wario."

"Luigi... Oh yes, the guy who is always in your shadow and... MONSTER!" Toad dove behind Mario for protection.

"I'm surrounded by wimps." Wario grumbled.

"That's Wario for you." Mario said, just realizing Wario just about to punch him after that insult.

"Hey Mon... Wario call down, we have a castle to save!" Toad said fearfully.  
Wario stopped his punch in mid-flight and Mario wiped off some sweat that built up when he was almost punched.

"Where do we need to go?" Mario asked.

"Through that door." Toad said, pointing to a wooden door with yellow door on it.

"Thanks Toad." Luigi said.

"Your welcome... uh."

"Luigi!"

"Oh Luigi."

The trio entered the door and found a red carpeted room with a small stair leading to a risen platform with a checker board design. Other than that the only thing in the room was a picture of three Bomb-ombs marching across a hilly landscape. After looking for ten minutes they gave up. Wario leaned against the picture and fell in.

"I guess the star is in the picture." Luigi said

I must give my thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for assisting me in the production of this title.


	3. Chapter 2

Bob-Omb Battlefield  
Star 1 King Bomb-omb

Wario fell onto the grass, confused; he looked around a bit and saw pink bob-ombs and a cannon shooting blaster bombs. Before he could speak, Mario and Luigi fell on top of Wario. As they got to their feet, the pink bob-omb Wario saw approached them.

"Hey, it's dangerous here. You can't just go wandering around."

"Uh... Who are you?" Wario said, stupidly

"I'm a Bob-omb Buddy. We don't like to fight, but we are forced to right now." It said, sorrowfully.

"Wait, who are you fighting?" Wario said, ready to kill some enemies.

Meanwhile...

A bob-omb ran up the summit carefully, avoiding the cannonball defenses.

"Sire, Mario and some other people have arrived in the battlefield." The messenger said

"Great. Everything is going according to my plan." King bob-omb said sinisterly

After the talk with the bob-omb buddy, the trio was on their way and headed for the small bridge.

"Great! Some Goombas for me to punch!" Wario said, happily running to punch them. Wario punched the first one and it flew to the second, knocking them to the ground, defeated, the other jumped and started running away. "Come on, I just want to see how far I can throw you!" Wario said, chasing after the Goomba who clearly was out-running him.

"Wario, I don't think you're going to catch that Goomba anytime soon." Mario said, trying not to laugh. Luigi, however, was chuckling, but stopped just in time knowing what would happen. A minute later, Wario fell asleep in a patch of flowers from running too long. Just then he vanished.

"Oh no, he's a ghost!" Luigi said, fearfully.

"Let's investigate. Don't worry if a ghost attacks us. I brought this." Mario said, holding up the Poltergust 3000.

"Where did you get that?" Luigi said, awed at his ability to suddenly get the Poltergust.

"I found it in a ! Box a minute ago." Mario said, with that they investigated the area where Wario vanished.

After a minute searching, Mario said, "Well can't say I'll miss him, but where did he go?"

Just then Mario and Luigi warped to another patch of flowers on the other side of the field. They saw an unused cannon berth and nearly got blasted from a blaster bomb.  
"Where did he go?" Mario said, wiping a drop of sweat from the fright and forgetting about how annoying and greedy Wario was. Luigi was looking out for anymore blaster bombs incase they came They searched a while, and found Wario sleeping under the marble bridge nearby with a gate to the other side open because Wario was sleeping on the ! Block that controls it.

"Wario, wake up!" Mario said.

"Uh... Just five more minutes, Ma. I need to steal some money." Wario said, dreaming of his childhood. Mario saw a bob-omb and lit the fuse and set it on the ground it ran frantically and blew up, waking Wario up.

"Man, I wish I never bought that clock." Wario said, just smelling the gun powder the bob-omb carried. "Alright... Who did that?" Wario said, angered.

"Uh... The bob-omb saw you just as we came down to find you, and we grabbed it and threw it just in time." Luigi said quickly.

"Oh well... I guess I owe you guys one." Wario said, dreading what he owes them.

"Well, let's go up the mountain and see if we can find a power star." Mario said, to the rest hoping to save the princess again. With that, everyone ran up the slope onto the bridge. The first thing they saw was a large slope. They couldn't climb, so they went to the left and saw a ditch with two cannonballs rolling back and forth.

Mario quickly ran past them, while Luigi jumped high over them, while Wario just bowled right over them. "I guess that's using your head." Mario said.  
Wario took that as a compliment, as he thinks he is smart. As they continued up the mountain, they saw more cannonballs rolling towards them. Mario and Luigi got behind Wario so he would fly right through them. As they got half way up, they noticed a part of the path broke off so they all jumped over. That's when they saw a bob-omb with a blaster cannon firing. "Let's toss this bob-omb, and keep the cannon from firing." Mario said, just before he kicked the bob-omb off the edge and deactivated the cannon. On the path they saw another broken path, but with a board suspended to the other side so they all crossed it safely. As they continued, they saw more cannons Wario was used again and the plowed through them. Eventually, they came up to a heart and healed up before continuing.

Next chapter - the battle against King Bob-omb.  
Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for assisting me with the production of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**King Bob-omb Boss 1 **

The Bros. arrived to the top of the mountain and saw Bowser with King Bob-omb. Just then, Bowser saw the trio and made a fiery perimeter to keep the Bros. at bay. They jumped back from the fire so they could not burn themselves, while Bowser got in his ship. The crackling fire died down, and there was a burning ring from where the fire was. It was so dark, they could hardly see anything except the power star giving a great light.

"I am King Bob-omb, and this is my summit... Red one, your mustache is good... And green one, yours is weak... But yellow one, I fear it this might be a good fight!" King Bob-omb thundered.

"That power star belongs to the castle, not you!" Mario yelled.

"Then we fight for it!" With that, the trio fought.

The king started the battle by throwing bob-ombs at the brothers. Luigi jumped out of the way with his backward somersault, and spun in midair, while Mario out ran it just in time before it blew up. Wario was the unlucky one, as he is too slow to outrun it and not a good jumper. He punched it, hitting him, and sending him back a few feet.

"Luigi! Spin Jump!" Mario told Luigi. With that, Mario jumped on Luigi. After that, Luigi ran half way to the King and Luigi shoved Mario upward and Mario spun and hit the King

"Ugh! You should not have done that." The king charged at Wario and picked him up, spinning him around and hurtling Wario off the mountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario's scream got more faint as he fell off the mountain

"Wario!" Mario screamed, knowing he was the strongest.

All of a sudden, a starman appeared and Mario took it, turning him it to invincible Mario.

"Lets-a go!" Mario screamed, and charged into the King who tried to get away. Mario caught up to the King, and hit him ending the fight.

"Ugh! No fair! A King shouldn't have to deal with this! Here is the power star, you won't see me until next time. Whahahahaha!" The King exploded, and a power star appeared before the Bros. took it. The sky then went back to normal and the sun flooded the area with light.

They looked for Wario, but they couldn't find him - guessing he already left, they took the star.

Vote now for the Best Mario character on my page. Includes the main enemies and Heroes!

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me in the production of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Back to the Castle

Mario and Luigi jumped out of the picture, finding Wario unconscious from the fall.

"I guess he was thrown out of the picture when he fell." Mario said, snapping his fingers in front of Wario.

Wario woke up a few minutes later.

"Where am I?" Wario said, scratching his hatless head, "Where's my cap!"

"Wario, look in front of you." Luigi said, pointing at the cap in front with him.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." he said, dumbly.

"Well, we have one star out of... 150" Mario said, recalling the number of stars.

"150!?" Wario yelled in surprise.

"Yes, 150... so let's get to work!" Mario said, ready to save the princess. They all left the door and went back to the main hall. "Ok, I have a plan we'll split up and search different levels to find the stars. Wario, you take the door closest to the stairs to the right. Luigi, you have the far right door. I'll go to the door to the left closest to the stairs." Mario said.

"Ok, works for me." Luigi said.

"Fine, I'll do it since I'm trapped in here." Wario said, angered at Bowser.

"Ok lets-a go." Mario said. They all split up in their assigned door and entered.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me with this chapter


	6. Chapter 5 Mario

Star 2 Foot Race with Koopa the Quick

Mario walked up to his door, and noticed a star with a 3 on it. He tried to open it, but was locked. "Mama mia! I should have checked the doors before I assigned rooms." Mario said. "Well, I'll just go back to Bob-omb battlefield and get another star there." He said, heading to the door.

He entered the room, and headed into the painting.

He landed on the grassy landscape he saw before, however, it was night this time and Bob-omb buddies were dancing around fire pits after hearing about the defeat of King Bob-omb.

"Hi! You're Mario, right?" asked a Bob-omb buddy.

"Yes I am! What is it?" Asked Mario

"Good! I have two letters for you." It said, handing the letters to Mario

Mario opened the first letter.

_Dear Mario,_

_I am trapped in the castle walls, but I'm ok because I know you're coming to save me._

_Peach_

_P.S. I hope this gift comes in handy._

As Mario finished the letter, he found a life shroom to use.

"This could come in handy if one of us is defeated." Mario said to himself

Mario opened the second letter.

_Dear hero,_

_I challenge you to a race to the top of the Bob-omb summit. If you want to race, meet me near the tree by the first bridge._

_Koopa the Quick_

_P.S. if you win, you get a power star!_

"I guess I found the next star." He said, thinking it is easy

He headed to the location, which was not far from where he started.

"Good to see you made it!" Koopa the Quick said, "Now you know where we need to go to finish, and you know what the prize is. So get ready, get set, GO!"

They both started up the bridge leading upward. They passed a couple of Goombas, and came to a fence. Now on dirt, they turned left toward the massive Chain Chomp. Mario stayed next to the fence as a drop of sweat ran down his face, indicating he was fearful of the monster's giant teeth. After they passed that, Mario was in the lead. As he headed across the tilting bridge, Mario looked back and saw Koopa the Quick jump off the bridge.

"I'm-a winning!" Mario said happily, and slowed down.

He passed some Bob-ombs, and ran up some hilly areas. As he crossed the stone bridge, he caught glimpse of Koopa the Quick running up the steep marble slope.

"Mama mia! I need to hurry!" He said, running faster.

He quickly crossed the pit, dodging the three cannonballs rolling back and forth and continued up the familiar path. He saw it was hopeless, and rested where the cannonballs came out suddenly he appeared in near the top.

"Mama-mia! That is what I call a short cut!" He said, running up to the top as he touched the flag pole with the green Koopa shell on it. He sat down, and looked into the starry sky.

Koopa the Quick ran up and saw Mario. Turning toward him, he took several, deep breaths, and said. "Wow! You're a fast human rocket! Well, here is the star. Let's race again sometime!" A star appeared on top of the flag pole, and Mario started climbing it. As he got the star, he felt the picture world dissolve and the real world returning.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me make this chapter


	7. Chapter 6 Luigi

**Plunder the sunken Ship**

Luigi opened the door, and entered a room with a massive aquarium. He walked to the picture of a sunken ship and touched it, as it jiggled like water, Luigi knew it was a world and entered it.

Luigi jumped onto the soft sand, kicking some of it up. He looked around briefly, noticing the water stretching for a mile. Rocks stuck out of the water like teeth. On the island, Luigi saw a Goomba and a ? box.

"Let's find that star." Luigi said, looking more carefully for the star. After a few minutes of looking, he finally gave up. "I guess it's in the water." He said, heading for the water, "Better start swimming."

He got in the water and started a breast stroke. As he swam, he took note of a large amount of clams holding various amounts of items like Koopa shells and red coins. After a while ,he stopped and looked down, and saw a sunken ship.

"It's got to be down there." he said, and pulled in a big gulp of air and dove for the ship. As he approached it, he saw a giant eel in the window.

Luigi tried to scream, but only got a large amount of air lost. Mustering up all the courage, he had swam in front of it. As soon as it saw Luigi, it shot his head out of the window and tried to attack Luigi. Luigi was so scared, he shot through the water like a missile and into the window. He ran into a wall, rendering him unconscious. He floated slowly to the top, where a large pocket of air was.

As he hit the top, he started seeing where he was. As the haziness passed, he noticed the air was almost gone.

"Mama mia! I need to find that star fast!" Luigi said, and got another large gulp of air. He dove and saw five treasure chests. He approached the middle one and tried opening it.

All of a sudden a large surge of electricity went through him. Luckily, he used his newly aquired thunderhand and absorbed most of it. Thinking it had to be in a specific order, he went to the far back one and opened it. A large bubble popped out, and Luigi grabbed it - getting a big gulp of air. He continued with the right, left, front, and finally the middle. All of a sudden, the ship shook with a great force as the power star went to the top - just where Luigi was when he passed out. He thought the ship was going to break, so he swam frantically to the top - missing the star by an inch. All of a sudden, the water drained - placing him on a platform near the star.

"I got the star now." he said, getting the star.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me with this chapter.  
Attention my sister Yoshi101895 is going to write on the site I hope you enjoy her stories too.


	8. Chapter 7 Wario

Chip off Whomp's Block

Wario entered a room with a red carpet, and a small balcony. At the far wall, there was a picture of a large fortress. "Let's-a go!" Wario shouted, as he charged into the picture; and he bashed through the balcony, and ended up face first into the ground. "Ugh, that hurt! Now I might be able to go in the picture."

Wario charged the picture again, forgot to jump, and slammed into the picture. On the other side, there was a loud thunder as Wario slammed into a grassy patch. Wario got up, grumbling to himself - and took a small look around. He saw a slope, with stones on that path moving out of the wall.

"Lets-a go!" Wario shouted, as he headed up the slope.

Every time a stone moved out of the wall, he punched it and completely destroyed it. After he made his way through the moving stones, he found the floor moving in and out.

"Gotta time this right." Wario said, getting ready to run.

He sprinted on the floor when it started to come out, as he continued, the third one was close to making him fall. He jumped, trying to make it, but he hit the wall hard. However, his hands were on the edge as he climbed up - the floor was coming out again.

"Mamma mia I have to hurry!" Wario said, trying to rush up.

The floor nearly got him, but he made it just in time. He continued, and he saw a large Thwomp with a coin under it with large steps.

"Money!" Wario shouted, as he ran for the coin. He grabbed the coin, and then the Thomp landed right on top of him. "Ugh! That hurt!" Then, it came down again. Dazed and confused, he stumbled out of the Thomps way and fell to the ground.

An hour later, Wario woke up; as he got up, he scratched where his hat was. "What!?" Wario said, shocked that he lost his lucky hat. He looked around, but he could not find his yellow hat anywhere. "I can't find it!" He said. "Fine, I'll go without it. I hated it, anyway!" Wario screamed, lying to himself.

This time, when the Thomp went up, he ran to the step and jumped on it. As he climbed up, another coin was spotted - and he charged at it, and grabbed it, hitting the next large step. Then the Thomp came down. "Grrrr! That's it! I've had it!" Wario shouted, his face a bright red. Wario stormed up to the Thomp, punching it continuously - then it blew up. He climbed the other step, and saw another coin - he ran up and grabbed it. Then the Thwomp fell on him, since Wario was still mad, it blew the Thomp up. However, it caused him to fall back down into a corner. All of the sudden, he was warped to the top of the fortress where a massive stone wall stood.

Wario walked next to it, then it talked. saying "We've been stepped on by your kind for our whole lives and no one says thanks, now it's our turn!" it said, falling down on Wario. However, Wario raised one finger and held it in place. "What!" it said, just as Wario flung it of the level. All of the sudden, a power star appeared in front of him - and Wario grabbed it, sending him pack to the castle.

Thanks to LuigiGirl-22 for helping me with this chapter.


End file.
